


Respect the Regimen

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick messes with Monroe’s schedule, he messes with Monroe’s restraint. In the end, it isn’t necessarily a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect the Regimen

**Author's Note:**

> For aurelian over on the [Grimm Exchange.](http://grimm-exchange.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Beta’d by the lovely iamquoz.

Monroe had a schedule.

Pilates in the morning, work on his clocks during the day and play his cello at night. It really wasn’t that difficult a schedule. Nothing complicated about it. Morning: pilates, day: clock, night: cello. Boom, boom, boom.

Three little things he did for his regimen. Three little things that he asked he not be interrupted with. Why was he actually surprised that Nick didn’t seem to understand this? After all, up to this point Nick seemed incapable of _not_ interrupting Monroe.

He sighed, set down his bow.

“Nick,” he said calmly, “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

Nick turned, eyes wide and startled. There was a ring of chocolate around his mouth from where he had been stuffing his face with a candy bar (and getting crumbs everywhere) and put down one of Monroe’s knick knacks. Monroe peered around him to eye it, it was probably covered in chocolate now and he made a mental note to clean it later.

Nick blinked at him.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes, you are. You are bothering me while I’m practicing my cello.”

“No, I’m not! I’m just standing here! I haven’t said a word to you.”

Nick pouted but Monroe was not so easily swayed.

“Well, then go stand someplace else.” He picked his bow up again and held it against the strings. 

“You also have chocolate all over your face.” he added when Nick continued to glare at him.

He shut his eyes, went back to playing as Nick stomped off to the bathroom. He could hear the water running but it was background noise now as he played one of his favorite pieces. He actually managed to get five minutes of uninterrupted play when Nick came stomping back in. 

Monroe shut his eyes tighter, ran his bow a little firmer across the strings. He couldn’t block his ears though as Nick apparently flung himself onto the sofa. Honestly. He was like a child sometimes. Monroe resolved to ignore him.

He played for a few more minutes as Nick moved around on the couch, making the fabric rustle and the springs squeak. And then something changed, the air got sweeter and Monroe sucked in a deep breath before he could stop himself.

Nick was aroused.

Startled, his bow struck a sour note and he opened his eyes to take in Nick, sprawled on his couch. His shirt was pushed up to his armpits and he was playing with his nipples with one hand while the other palmed his crotch. His eyes were heavy lidded and trained on Monroe and as Monroe gaped, he licked his lips.

“Nick!” he exclaimed, scandalized. Despite himself, Monroe zeroed in on the exposed skin, at the way Nick was plucking at his nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

“Hmm?” Nick asked, his other hand continuing to stroke himself through his jeans. “Oh, don’t mind me. Go back to your cello playing. I’m just entertaining myself.”

“You-! You-!” 

Monroe didn’t even have words for this. Nick just smirked at him, brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. He got them nice and wet, his pink tongue peeking out from between his fingers before he moved his hand back down to his nipples. At the first touch of his wet fingers he shivered and moaned a little, the sound going straight to Monroe’s cock.

That was it.

Monroe slowly and methodically put his cello away, making sure to be careful with his instrument. Once that was done, he stood and stalked over to the still smirking Nick to glare down at him. Nick just tilted his head back, exposing the clean line of this throat.

Oh, it was so on.

Without a word, Monroe bent down and scooped Nick up as he squawked indignantly, tossing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. When Nick flailed, he used one hand to smack his ass.

“You started this.”

And Nick laughed, the bastard, laughed gleefully because he was getting what he wanted after all. Monroe couldn’t quite find it in himself to be mad. He just carried Nick up the stairs to his bedroom and flopped him down on the bed.

He pointed at him.

“Take your clothes off.” he instructed even as he began to remove his own clothes and Nick snorted.

“You sweet talker, you.” he said but he was pulling his shirt over his head so it wasn’t like he was really complaining.

Monroe was actually naked first which didn’t make much sense. Out of the two of them, he was definitely wearing the most layers. Nick was just peeling down his jeans when Monroe rolled his eyes and grabbed Nick’s pants to strip off.

“I swear,” he grumbled as he manhandled Nick. “I have to do everything around here.”

Nick grinned at him then reached under the pillow where they had left the lube last night. He tossed at Monroe who caught it automatically.

“Well, then,” he said, flipping over to his stomach and presenting his ass to Monroe like it was gift, “get to it.”

Oh who was Monroe kidding? It _was_ a gift, round and firm and Monroe fell on it, pressed a few biting kisses to Nick’s ass cheeks. Fumbling with one hand, he managed to get the lube opened, dripping some between Nick’s cheeks as Nick hissed at the cold.

Monroe paid him little mind, rubbing the lube around Nick’s hole with his thumb, watching it twitch under his finger. Nick was moaning into the pillow, canting his hips up so Monroe could slide his thumb in, the rest of his fingers splayed on Nick’s firm ass cheek.

He moved his thumb in and out, rubbing at Nick’s insides as Nick writhed and shoved his hips back, looking for more. He was beautiful this way, on his knees, legs spread. Monroe pulled his thumb out, replaced it with two of his fingers just to hear Nick cry out.

“So good.” Nick was mumbling into the pillow, fucking himself on Monroe’s fingers, totally wanton and unembarrassed. Monroe loved that about Nick, how free he was with sex, how eager he was for it. For Monroe.

Monroe dipped his head down, bit gently at the swell of Nick’s ass. He tongued the dimple of his lower back and scraped a canine right where a Blutbad was vulnerable. Nick just shivered under his tongue and teeth, rocked his hips back and forth as Monroe added a third finger.

“In me.” Nick choked out, one hand reaching back to pet clumsily at Monroe’s head. Monroe didn’t answer, merely pressed his face to the warm skin of Nick’s back and rubbed his beard along his spine. Nick groaned.

“Turn over.” 

His voice was rough, edged with a growl and Nick craned his head over his shoulder to look at Monroe.

“How about like this?” he asked, shaking his ass a little then whimpering when Monroe twisted his fingers inside him. It distracted Monroe for a moment, made him focus solely on flexing and curling his fingers just so he could hear those little pleading noises Nick made. Nick repeated himself and Monroe actually caught it this time.

He shook his head and withdrew his fingers.

“You know I can’t.”

They had had this talk before, when they had sex for first time. Monroe had explained knotting and tying and why doggy-style wasn’t such a good idea. Nick had protested, saying he could handle anything Monroe threw his way but Monroe had been adamant. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it, he did, oh how he did. Wanted it so much that sometimes he had to stop what they were doing and shut his eyes until the red died away. But just because he wanted it didn’t mean he didn’t worry. Knotting was intense and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Nick.

Nick was studying him now, eyes thoughtful and serious in his face. Then he smiled and flipped over onto his back, spreading his legs. He tugged Monroe down to cradle him between his thighs.

“I’ll get you to do it one day, you know.” 

Nick kissed him and Monroe kissed him back eagerly, their tongues tangling. Then he pulled back, one hand hauling Nick’s leg up so he could line his cock up to that twitching hole. And technically he could still knot this way but it did cut back on the odds of it happening. This position was less likely to trigger his instincts as opposed to Nick being on his hands and knees.

They both groaned as he sank in, Nick’s head falling back on the pillow as he bit his lip on a whimper. It made Monroe bend his head down, tug at Nick’s bottom lip with his own teeth so he could suck on it. Nick’s leg slid from his grasp to wrap around his waist, hauling him that much closer. Nick was tight all around him, tight and warm and perfect.

Nick was clutching at his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin. It was just the slightest amount of pain but it was enough to make Monroe pull out nearly all the way and then push back in. He kept up that rhythm, bending his head to kiss Nick’s moaning mouth.

Nick pried one hand off his shoulders, shoving it between their bodies. So he could touch himself, stroke himself off while Monroe fucked him. Monroe reared back so he could watch, even as he continued to slam his hips into Nick. Nick whimpered at the loss of his mouth but only fell back against the pillow, his hair in his eyes.

Nick was staring up at him, mouth open and wet as he worked his hand up and down his dick. He was perfect like this, pupils blown, face flushed pink. Monroe’s eyes moved from his face to where they were joined and back again. Nick was rocking his hips down on Monroe’s cock and then back up into his own fist and Monroe growled and snarled and Nick came, crying out Monroe’s name.

His body arched, the tendons in his neck stuck out in sharp relief and Monroe had to close his eyes against the image, against the temptation. Instead of dipping down to bite like he so wanted to, he simply worked his hips faster, sucked in deep breaths to get the scent of Nick’s come.

It was enough to push him over the edge, to make him shove in deep as he came. Just a different way of marking Nick, really.

It wasn’t until he collapsed on Nick that he opened his eyes, his cheek pressed against Nick’s shoulder. Nick was stroking his hair, fingers rubbing gently at his scalp. He managed to drag his face up and they kissed, languid and content.

After a few minutes, he forced himself to roll off the smaller man, curling along beside him. Nick curled into him as well, their skin touching everywhere. His hands skated over as much of Nick as he could reach without moving while Nick tucked his face into Monroe’s neck.

They were silent for a while, basking in the afterglow before Nick pulled back to look at Monroe.

“See?” Nick said smugly, “Much better than cello playing, right?”

Monroe hit him with a pillow.

*

What Nick didn’t realize was that he demolished more than just Monroe’s regimen when he pulled stunts like that. He also plucked and chipped at Monroe’s restraint. Made Monroe want things he hadn’t really longed for since becoming Weider.

When Nick came waltzing in smelling like other people, it made Monroe see red. When he threw his head back and laughed, exposing the long line of his throat, it made Monroe’s incisors ache. When he left the house without a single one of Monroe’s marks visible on him, it made Monroe want to drag him back to bed until there was no doubt who he belonged to.

It could become an issue, was what he was saying.

*

Nick smelled like Hank again.

And it was stupid, the way it made the hair on the back of Monroe’s neck stand up, the way it edged red into his vision. He knew Hank was just a friend, hell, he even liked the guy. 

But.

Nick _smelled_ like Hank.

Nick was chattering away as he took off his jacket, tossing it over the couch no matter how often Monroe told him to hang up it up like a civilized human being. He was home from a stake-out, eyes tired but alert, too much caffeine thrumming through his system to be anything else. Monroe, who had not been lying in bed waiting for Nick to come home thank you very much, had come down the stairs to greet him.

He had meant to complain about how late it was, to snark at Nick about his schedule but then he had made it to the foot of the stairs and smelled him. Nick, layered with Hank’s smell because they had been sitting in a car next to each other for hours. All intimate like.

Nick stopped talking abruptly, staring at Monroe with wide eyes. Abruptly, Monroe realized he was growling on every exhale, his eyes taking on that red tinge. He wanted to stop, tried to but all it did was make a snarl come out. Nick held up his hands.

“What?” he asked, not afraid in the slightest, only curious.

Monroe worked his jaw until he could get words out.

“You smell like Hank.”

Nick actually lifted his arm to his nose and sniffed.

“Do I?” he asked, “He does put on a lot of cologne.”

Monroe shook his head.

“Not like that.”

Nick seemed to think it over for a second and then a slow, smug smirk curled across his face.

“Monroe, are you jealous?”

The rational part of Monroe wanted to scoff, to say that he wasn’t, that it would be ridiculous to be jealous. That he knew Nick belonged to him. But that rational part of him was buried under his animal instinct, howling at him that Nick _didn’t_ belong to him; he had never knotted Nick, never mated him, never pinned him down and kept him there, safe under his belly.

It was his animal side that had him striding over to Nick, shoving him back until he hit the wall. Nick went easily, already tilting his face up for Monroe’s kiss and making no protest as Monroe all but mauled his mouth.

He got his hands under Nick’s arms hauled him up higher and pressed him against the wall. He dragged his lips from Nick’s to mouth at his jaw, his throat. To where his pulse beat rapid and swift and Monroe set his teeth there but didn’t bite. A warning; a promise.

Nick groaned, making the muscle under Monroe’s teeth roll and move. Monroe bit on instinct, sinking his teeth and growling, just this side of drawing blood. Nick shuddered in his arms and went limp, just melting into Monroe's embrace in a way that sent his blood rolling. Monroe pulled back, licked the skin he had just abused before moving up to kiss Nick again.

"I need to fuck you."

Nick nodded, one hand coming up to press gentle fingers to the indentations left by Monroe's teeth. He looked dazed and a little out of it, but his erection was pushing at his fly and there was no mistaking the heavy scent of pheromones in the air. He had _liked_ it when Monroe had bitten him, had been eager for it. It made Monroe desperate for him, wrapping on hand around the back of his neck and steering towards the stairs. Nick went easily, submitting to Monroe so easily when he was usually anything but.

He hustled Nick up the stairs, nearly shoving him up them. Nick didn’t laugh or joke or toss sly smiles over his shoulders like he usually did. He only moved up the stairs, lust pouring off of him in waves as he made his way to the bedroom, Monroe right on his heels. The faint tang of Hank's scent still lingered and as soon as they were in the bedroom, Monroe shoved him on the bed.

He fell on Nick, gave him more of those biting kisses as Nick rucked at their clothes desperate to get them off. He snarled against his skin, his hands capturing Nick’s wrists and holding on. Nick blinked up at him and Monroe shook his head to clear it.

“I want.” he had to stop, had to swallow to clear his throat. “I want to knot you.”

Nick stared at him for one panic inducing moment before grinning, sudden and bright.

“About damn time.”

He arched his head up for a kiss and Monroe granted it to him, rubbing his beard against Nick’s skin, feeling his hair catch on Nick’s five o’clock shadow. It made him rock his hips against Nick, Nick already moaning, his hands still so carefully pinned by Monroe. It felt good, just moving against Nick and Monroe found a rhythm that slotted them together through the layers of their clothes.

It was only when Nick started moving more frantically against him that Monroe let go of his wrists and levered himself off. Nick made a small protesting noise, made as if to sit up and Monroe placed a hand on his chest pushing him back down.

Nick let himself fall back on the bed, watching with avid eyes as Monroe stood and kicked off his pajama pants, pulling his shirt over his head. When he was naked, he went to to work removing Nick’s clothes. He had kicked his shoes off downstairs and Monroe tugged his socks off, threw them into the corner. Nick’s shirt was next, pulled up over his head and mussing his already messy hair. 

Monroe had to kiss him then, for how he looked already so debauched, for how obedient he was being. Then he worked Nick’s jeans and boxers down his hips and legs and they joined the socks in the corner. Naked. Nick was naked, skin flushed as he lay there under Monroe’s greedy gaze.

He stroked his hands gently up and down, followed them with his mouth. Nipping little bites all along Nick’s body as Nick breathed harder and did his best not to squirm. All this, belonged to Monroe. All this was his to mark so everybody knew Nick was his. He reached down, almost casually took Nick’s cock in his hand and Nick arched his back, crying out wildly. He was wet with precome, slick in Monroe’s palm as he slid his hand up and down. 

“Please.” Nick was saying, little controlled writhes of his hips. “Please.”

With one last stroke and one last kiss to Nick’s red, wet mouth, Monroe flipped him over to his stomach. Nick began to shift, most likely just getting comfortable but it triggered something in Monroe, a vague fear that Nick was trying to get away. He put his hand on the small of Nick’s back, that vulnerable little spot, and pressed down.

“Don’t. Move.”

Nick stilled immediately and Monroe felt himself calm. Yes, that was right. Nick would do whatever he told him to do. He belonged to Monroe. Cupping his hips, he coaxed Nick up on his hands and knees. The battered tube of lube was on the bedside table and he reached out and grabbed it without moving too far from Nick. He settled beside him, on his knees next to Nick's side.

He slicked his fingers and slid two into Nick right away. Usually he'd tease, take his time, work Nick open in increments. But not now, now he just wanted Nick stretched enough to take him, slick enough so he could slide into where he belonged. He flexed his fingers a bit and then pulled out to add more lube, three fingers going back in.

Nick wasn't making much noise, only breathing hard as his head hung down between his arms. His erect cock hung between his legs, swaying and bobbing as his body jerked as Monroe worked his hole open. Monroe bent his head to nip at one pale shoulder, to nuzzle against his shoulder blades. Nick responded by silently arching his back, pressing his skin up to Monroe's mouth.

It was only when Monroe removed his fingers that Nick made a sound, a deep heart felt groan as Monroe left him empty. Monroe hushed him, moved behind him, taking his dick in his hand and pressing the head to Nick's wet hole. He moved inside in one continuous movement, Nick's back arching as he took him, Nick's arms shaking as Monroe filled him.

They fucked fast and deep, Nick shoving his hips back every time Monroe thrust forward. The sound of their slapping flesh filled the room, only occasionally drowned out by their moans and groans. The room smelled like sex, like Nick and Monroe and nobody else. Nick was dripping precome all over the sheets and when he managed to reach one hand to stroke his own cock, Monroe growled. He grabbed Nick's hand and hauled it away from his erection. When Nick protested, he planted Nick’s hand back on the bed and placed his hand on top, pinning it down. Then he did the same with Nick’s other hand. He leaned heavily on top of Nick to growl into his ear.

“No. You come on my cock.”

Nick whined, clenched around Monroe’s dick as Monroe rode him, thrusting into him almost brutally. Monroe fucked him, deep rolling thrusts, in this position only able to pull back a few inches before slamming back in. Nick was keening with every thrust, body moving with Monroe's, working with him to get Monroe as deep as possible.

Nick was close. Monroe could feel it in the growing twitches in his body, he could _smell_ it and it made him snarl, long and low near Nick's ear. Nick cried out, answering the snarl with his own high-pitched keen, body spasming all around Monroe's cock. Nick was coming without his cock getting touched, just like Monroe had told him to. Nick's body clamped tightly down on Monroe, his come splattering all over the bed beneath them.  
   
It was enough, Nick tightening around him, the smell of his come heavy in the air. Monroe slammed in hard and then just ground his hips in, his knot swelling inside of Nick. Nick gasped, his arms giving out as he collapsed on the bed and Monroe blanketed him with his body to keep him still. Nick was panting, straining, his body having to adjust to Monroe’s swelling cock. The skin between them was slick with sweat.

“Shh, shh…” Monroe hushed him gently, ran his hands along Nick’s flanks gentling him. Nick was making these little noises, half pain half arousal and it triggered a feeling in Monroe that was strangely like pride. He nuzzled underneath Nick's ear, nosing his hair out of the way to press his mouth against the sensitive skin. In response, Nick tilted his head back, gave Monroe the long line of his throat.

Nick really was perfect.

Monroe took the offering for what it was, sank his teeth into Nick's flesh and the burst of iron on his tongue was enough to make him come. Nick whined as he filled him, shifted as best he could under Monroe’s heavy weight. Monroe just pressed down on him harder, kept him pinned and worried at the flesh in his mouth, laving the bite wound with his tongue.

He just kept coming and if Nick was female, if he were fertile, there would be no doubt that he would have gotten pregnant. The thought, as irrational as it was, as impossible as it was, made Monroe growl and shove his hips as if he could somehow get deeper. Nick cried out, body tensing before abruptly relaxing as if his body and mind had suddenly accepted Monroe completely. He melted into the mattress, Monroe tucking him carefully under his belly. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Monroe's body kept breeding Nick and it was only when he finally stopped coming, that Monroe allowed Nick to move.

He shifted the both of them on to their sides, tucked Nick along his belly and curled around him. There. Nick belonged to him now.

“Yes.” Nick said, startling Monroe into realizing he had been speaking aloud. “I belong to you now. And you belong to me.”

Monroe pressed his face to the back of Nick’s neck, nuzzled him and breathed in his scent. Nick sighed, deep and heartfelt, tilting his head back so Monroe could kiss his mouth. They were still tied, would be so for at least an hour. They belonged to each other, huh?

Yeah, that sounded just about right.


End file.
